Killua's Bride
by Azrael1
Summary: Killua's going to get married. find out who's his bride!!!


Note: In this fic, Kura-chan is a girl. This happened in a very weird timeline, 10 years after the auctions in York New City.  
  
  
  
Killua's Bride by Azrael  
  
Kurapika was in her room. She stood in front of the mirror on the armoire door, looking at herself. She was wearing her wedding gown. A long baby blue colored sleeveless gown. It was made with fine silk and had ruffles on the edges. It was slightly open on the back, showing off her slender spine. It even had a big blue ribbon with pretty laces flowing down against the floor. It was an expensive gown, but Killua bought it just for her.  
  
It was a very special day for she will be walking down the aisle wearing this gown. The whole place shall be covered with beautiful flowers. She will be walking on a path showered with roses with her best friend, Leorio, while her Prince waits for her near the altar. He will be wearing his dark blue suit, with his hands inside the pockets, she thought.  
  
She moved closer to the mirror and examined her face. Her long blonde hair was in a French braid, her hair pulled taut away from her face with her veil. She grew her hair long since Killua found out her little secret. She even remembered her friends' face while she was making her confession. She needed to spill the beans for Killua's sake. She knew that she felt something for him just like what he did for her. She just had to open up and be a girl!  
  
She looked closer at her cheeks. They were covered with shades of light pink, perfectly matching her skin tone. Memories of Killua came popping out. She could even hear him say the words: " You're so cute", over and over again while gently squeezing her cheeks.  
  
She gazed at her eyes. Her eyelashes were thicker and darker w/ mascara. Her blue eyes sparkled and seemed deeper than usual. She looked down to her lips. They were shining with red lipstick. She carefully touched them and closed her eyes.  
  
She recalled their first kiss. It was romantic. It happened near the beach where they were sitting on the sand, watching the waves, one full moon. His lips were warm and sweet. She always thought about it ever since.  
  
She gently opened her eyes. Her hand left her lips and was slowly moving to her neck, reaching for something. It was a necklace with a diamond encased in a gold heart -shaped pendant. It was really beautiful. It was Killua's first gift when he was still courting her. She held it tight for some time and then carefully let it go.  
  
She moved back and saw herself completely. She looked like a princess, a very beautiful one. She tiptoed with her glass slippers and held the bouquet of flowers. Blue roses in particular. She looked back to the mirror and made a very pretty pose.  
  
Suddenly, her cell phone rang…  
  
" He-hello?"  
  
" Hi hon, it's me. I hope you're done dressing up. I really wanna see you. I'm sure you'll look fabulous today."  
  
Kurapika giggled." Don't worry I'll be there soon."  
  
"Man, you must be really pretty. Can't wait to have you here"  
  
" I'm just waiting for the limousine. Oh- I think it's here already.  
  
Kurapika looked out of the window. "See you there"  
  
" Good. I hope my bride comes soon before my brain explodes thinking of her. Love you 999 gazillion times."  
  
Kurapika chuckled. "I love you too.", she said sweetly.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
" Excuse me, Ms. Kurapika, the limo's here…", Neon called out while knocking at the door.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute". Kurapika walked with the bouquet of flowers in her hand.  
  
" Gosh, you sure look beautiful in that gown. It fits you perfectly", Neon said smiling.  
  
" Thanks, Neon".  
  
"Finally, this is the day". She thought while entering the limousine.  
  
She was ready now. Ready to be "Mrs. Kurapika Zordick".  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters in the fic. They all belong to Togashi-sensei. It was just my crazy idea, o.k.? E-mail me for flames and death threats : Lady_Kurapika@white_star.com 


End file.
